User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater:Universitas, chapter 7: Guest
Three days had passed. Idenn sat in her room, still mulling over the recent encounter with the Boundary Hannibal. Why had she known, or rather, remembered it? It felt as though the Boundary Hannibal was tied to her past in some way, but… what was it, again? Try as she might, she just couldn’t remember. Oh well, though. No point in straining herself. Idenn stood up and made for the elevator. Today, she was to take part in a training exercise with the purpose of trying to replicate and examine in more detail her Lifespring technique. Perhaps, by discerning its true nature, Idenn would be able to find out where she came from, or how she got there. ---- “Alright now,” came the voice of Hibari Takeda, an operator working for the Far East Branch who provided support on missions. Today, she was overseeing Idenn’s training exercise, guiding her along as she attempted to replicate her Lifespring technique she used on the Boundary Hannibal… but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get it to work. No matter how many times she stabbed the training dummy Aragami, nothing happened; no energy was emitted, no matter absorption occurred. It was frustrating, to say the least. “Try again, Idenn,” Hibari called out over the speakers. “One more time." Idenn sighed, exasperated. “But I can’t, dammit! I can’t get this to work! No matter how many times I try and, I don’t know, call upon my hidden inner strength or something, absolutely nothing happens!” Idenn kicked at the ground, utterly frustrated by her own powerlessness. “Calm down, Idenn,” came Hibari’s response. “I guess… try remembering how you felt at the moment you activated the technique before? If you tap into your previous mental state, you might be able to put yourself in a state where you can use Lifespring again.” Hibari had a point, Idenn thought. Slowly, ever so slowly, Idenn closed her eyes, concentrating on diving deep within herself and recalling how she felt staring down the Boundary Hannibal, the rage suffusing her body and only the desire to destroy her foe present at the front of her mind— Suddenly, Idenn’s God Arc lit up with a brilliant green radiance, bathing the training facility in its glow. She’d done it. “Great job, Idenn!” exclaimed Hibari. “Now, stab the training dummy and let loose with all your might!” Steeling herself, Idenn charged forth and thrust her God Arc into the training dummy, absorbing its Oracle energy in a flowing stream as the blade’s brilliance increased in intensity, until, suddenly— —a flash, and then nothing. The training dummy was gone, along with a perfectly carved-out hemispherical section of the floor. She had successfully activated Lifespring, and drawn the surrounding matter into her gravitational singularity. However, as both Idenn and Hibari immediately noticed, that wasn’t all she had done. In the center of the crater was a human, a young man who looked to be about 19, wearing a red-and-white scarf and a black jacket over a red shirt beneath. His short hair was black and he wore a pair of angular black half-frame glasses. And at his side, a God Arc, a red short blade with a curved edge. Idenn stood there, mouth agape. She had sent matter away using Lifespring before, but this? What had just happened? ---- <-- Previous chapter | [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater:Universitas,_chapter_8:_Ken Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts